Happy Halloween
by LttlMssTrouble
Summary: Tony and Ziva get stuck in the elevator at NCIS Headquarters, on the night of Halloween, and they aren't happy about it. It is the perfect moment to discuss some choices of the past though!


Disclaimer: Not mine, have them on a wish list though ;-)

A/N: English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. Story has not been beta'd.

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

'I had plans! Why now? Why does this stupid stupid elevator has to break down _tonight_!' Ziva fumed, walking up and down in the small, half dark elevator, her tail dancing behind her.

'You're not the only one who'd plans Ziva!' Tony flicked the emergency stop switch up and down again, but nothing happened. 'And could you please stop that walking? Your tail is annoying me,' he mocked. Ziva looked at him, turned her back to him and wiggled the tail of her cat-suit.

'You don't like me as a pussycat?'

Tony looked at the outfit Ziva was wearing. It was a tight black outfit, with grey stripes all around her body. Her arms and legs were a bit furred, she wore black fingerless gloves and around her waist she wore a rope that contained a long black tail on her back. The two pointy cat-ears in her hair completed the picture. She looked . . . well, she looked hot. But saying that would probably getting him killed – or worse.

'Oh, believe me Zee-vah, it's not your outfit that's bordering me!' He sighed, pushed his cape back, lay down the sword and lasso he was wearing and sat down on the floor. Ziva sits down next to him, their backs against the wall of the elevator.

'What plans did you had Zorro?' she smiled, looking at his costume. Black jeans, black shirt, the buttons open till his chest. The mask, hat, sword and lasso combining it all into a very good looking picture. But she wasn't going to say that, not in his face anyway. His ego was big enough already.

Tony pulled of his mask, grinning at Ziva. 'I had a date with Marilyn Monroe. But playing around with a pussycat isn't a bad second choice I guess,'

'I don't like being second choice Tony,' she looked him straight in the eyes. 'I want to be first choice. Actually, I really like being the only choice.' His green eyes didn't leave hers. Staring at each other, Ziva wondered if he got the message and if it was a smart thing to give it right there and then. But she was tired of watching him fooling around with women, while she knew there was _something_ between them. Yeah, she didn't liked him very much in the beginning. But somehow he had grown to her. The day that she thought he was blown up in his car, she knew she really cared about him. The day he gave his last lie to Jeanne, she tried to be there for him – and he pushed her away. It was as if every time it would turn out good for them, something came up. After being nearly killed, she had pushed him away. She needed something she didn't want to ask from him. It was as if Tony had followed he train of thoughts.

'I know what you mean, cittycat. So tell me something. Why did you turn to Michael, and not . . . someone from the team?' He hesitated just a second, but it was long enough.

'Someone like you?'

'Maybe. I thought we were partners?'

'I needed some . . . relief, yes? And Michael was there,'

'I was there!' the moment he blurted it out, he gave himself a mental Gibbs-slap. Yeah, good going Zorro. Moron. Idiot.

Ziva tilted her head to the side, leaned in a bit. Being a cat came in useful after all. She purred softly while pushing her head against his arm, still looking at him. He raised his eyebrows. Ziva leaned in further, her mouth at his ear.

'I would never come to you for that kind of comfort, Tony,' she whispers, her claw on his chest.

That really hurt him. They shared so much the last years, from being locked up in a container, being kicked around by some assassins, almost being blown up – at least twice – to the whole Jeanne-drama. And now he wasn't _good enough_?

'Care to explain why I wouldn't be good enough?' he huffed, trying to block the etch out of his voice.

'It's easy,' Ziva sat back, curled up like a cat, looking . . . shy? He couldn't tell. 'You mean too much Tony. I wouldn't want to ruin everything with just a one night lay. It must be . . .' She didn't continue, shaking her head as if she wanted to say something but didn't dare.

'One night stand, Ziva, not lay,' Tony gazed at her. I mean too much? So she cared! Maybe he should. . . But he couldn't do that, not just for the fun of it. She was too special for that. Wait. Special? As in meaning too much to just go for it for one night? Whoa! Oh come on DiNozzo, you think about her 24/7, like you didn't know she is really special?

'But you don't stand!?' Ziva looks confused, Tony laughs. She looks at him, his head in his neck, laughing that gorgeous smile of his. Maybe she should . . . He stops laughing, and smiles at her. Their eyes lock again, and neither of them is looking away.

'Yeah, okay, I know what you mean. It wouldn't be good for the team and all,'

'Gibbs would kill us,'

'Probably,'

'It would be awkward,'

'Very,'

'McGee would laugh his ass off,'

'Gibbs will kill us,'

'Twice?'

'It's Gibbs we're talking about,'

They keep looking at each other. Tony leans in a bit, hesitating, not sure of himself. Ziva follows his movement. Their faces inches away from each other, their lips hardly touching.

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator turn on again. With what seems to be a lot of noise, they go down finally. In merely seconds, Tony and Ziva stand up. Silently they walk out the elevator, to the parking lot. Once more they look at each other.

'Ehm. Yeah. Happy Halloween. Have fun with Marilyn,' Ziva smiles.

'Yeah, thanks. Happy Halloween too. Good luck with . . . mouse hunting?' Tony smirks. They nod at each other, and walk to their cars quickly. Halfway, Tony stops, turns around and looks at Ziva who is walking steadily to her Mini Cooper, her tail dancing behind her. Should he? He sighs and walks to his own car.

Ziva opens the door of her car, and looks one more time back, still hesitating. He walks to his Mustang. Should she? She sighs and gets in her car.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that was kind off nasty right? Sorry, couldn't help myself. I do hope for a lot off good Tiva moments in Season 6 though! And I would really love you all if you left a review by the way :-)


End file.
